The Magi's Diary
by MalTheAwesome
Summary: The war between the Horde and Alliance, Horde P.O.V. The Diary of a Blood Elf Arcane Mage.


**The Diary of The Magi**

**Ch. 1**

To whoever the reader may be, whether you are one of the Horde, or better yet, The Alliance (so that this writing may open your eyes), this a recounting of events in the life of myself, a mage of the Arcane teachings. Read of my life, and either appreciate my story, or condemn yourself for thinking as you did of the Horde. Or neither. As to my identity, that shall remain hidden. You may simply call me the Magi.

************************************************************************

My teacher has informed me to keep a diary, but not to place any dates down. My teacher is Liana Greatheart, a troll. I was skeptical at first, but she is indeed a great mage. I should not have thought of the Trolls so. I'm reaching magic on a more primal level, a more personal one. I still have my doubts, after all, who heard of a diary without dates? How am I to organize my thoughts? I shall simply write that it is winter in the Barrens at the moment, and that I am a member of the Sin'Dorei, should I reveal this book to another in the future. We are currently practicing how to conjure food and water. My teacher constantly assigns me to assist the guards, slaying cultists, scorpions and such. Truly it is not difficult. I am a talented mage, after all. I can conjure fire at will. I still don't understand this Arcane business Liana is teaching me. It seems a little…cosmic.

I did it! I successfully conjured myself a meal! It wasn't tasty, and it was basic, but I did it! I'm beginning to get the hang of this Arcane magic now. I'm also beginning to use Arcane magic on impulse rather than fire. Liana is preparing me for a battle as well. The Alliance wouldn't attack a small town like this for no reason. Would they?

I apologize for not writing for so long. I've had…things to think over. The Alliance attacked, they slew innocents. I was assigned to defending a group of children, and we were ambushed by a human, a user of Demonic Magic. He launched a bolt of shadow and slew a child! A child! I didn't like the Alliance before, I knew they were racist, and their constant attempts to destroy the Horde invoked a great hatred in me. Exiling my brethren didn't help either. However, none of it really hit home until I had a little troll girl, dying in my arms. My master's daughter. I flew into a rage. I rushed at the warlock, and I was knocked aside by his demon. A void walker. The being began to crush the air from me, when he was destroyed by a blast of magic.

My master had come, and she was furious. The warlock launched a blast of shadow magic at her, and it was stopped by a shield. He was surprised, as a curse he cast upon her dissipated almost instantaneously. She came close, and hit him on the head with her staff. She handed me a rope, and ordered me to tie him up, while she buried the dead. It was the first time I saw her cry…

I interrogated the warlock. He identifies himself as Chalin. His beard has grown, and his once colorful robes have worn. All more than deserved. During the interrogation, he simply yelled of how the people of the Horde were evil. I children who were slain in that battle!?" I screamed, already losing control.

He seemed unnerved by that. "I did what had to be done…" He said, looking away. I kicked him in the chin, and almost stomped on him as he fell, when I was grabbed on the shoulders by two grunts. I struggled in their grasp, trying to take out my anger on the Warlock, but they held tight. I never had been one for exercise. I have been informed not to interrogate the Warlock again. Why protect one with so little reverence for life!? Liana approached me about this, she told me that he was not the face of the Alliance. He was a warlock, he was being corrupted by his own magic and he didn't even realize it.

Chalin escaped. In the night, he slew the grunts assigned to guarding him, and escaped. I was furious. They should have killed him as he deserved! They should have crushed his limbs, gotten the information they needed, then they should have killed him as slowly and painfully as possible! I told Liana this, and she simply shook her head.

"If we sink so low, we become the Alliance. There is good reason we do not do these things. Thrall is a wise Warchief, he has led his people, and ours, out of ages of hatred and death. There is still good within the humans, but that doesn't take a backseat to our protection. Now, sit, feel the mana run through you. We are going to learn how to use mana as a weapon in itself…"

I hate that woman sometimes.

I have mastered a few new spells in the past weeks. I have a good knowledge of Arcane Missiles and Explosion, and greater still, I mastered Mana Shield within days! Liana confided that it took her a few weeks before she mastered the Mana Shield. Also, that I shouldn't get cocky, or she would impale me with ice. I don't quite enjoy that thought. Anyways, she's teaching me invisibility soon, after polymorph. I will never doubt the primal races again.

By the gods Liana is infuriating! She sent me on an errand to send a message to a friend of hers, some shaman of the orcs. I arrived at the tavern she sent me to, and almost immediately I was put in a bar fight! Damnable orcs! They should have been able to control that demonic magic that controlled them so long ago! Well, we Blood Elves are, and they condemn us for it! I was attacked by a group of orcs, I think they were grunts on break (drunk as well), who held me from behind and punched me in the stomach. This continued for a few minutes, until the man I was supposed to meet came, and broke up the fight. He condemned me with words instead, as I handed him the message. Damnable orcs.

Liana has scolded me for my anger at orcs, whatever her reasons may be. My anger was well warranted, they need allies skilled in magic. They would have turned us away, had it not been for the assistance of Lady Sylvanis of the Forsaken. The Blood Elves are the only ones keeping the Horde from being destroyed by our foes! The humans and their hatred for those they think lesser then them! The Night Elves and their willingness to work with Warlocks, and condemn the Horde on those grounds! Few are worth my time.

I almost died today. I was taking my daily walk, when I was ambushed by a group of demon worshippers. They grabbed me, and thrust a blade into my chest, using stealth as their ally. However, I felt my wound closing as it was inflicted, and lightning came from nowhere. I saw an orc fighting the demon worshippers, with hammer and magic. Lightning came from his hands, as his hammer crushed foe after foe. The battle took twenty seconds, for him to slay fourteen cultists. Twas the same Shaman who condemned me a few weeks before hand. He smiled at me, before he disappeared, a wolf taking his place and running off. I related this tale to Liana, and she simply smiled and said ,"That's Tomonick for you."

Liana has nothing more to teach me. I've learned all she has to teach. She has said that she knows a friend, a lich in the Undercity, who can teach me of Frost, and a Blood Elf in my home city to teach me of Fire. There is no denying that my true skill is in Arcane magic, but I do understand that I must learn the other schools as well, if only to find ways to incorporate it into my mastery of Arcane Magic. The Lich is known as Kroll, while the Blood Elf is known as Grentanal.

Liana has died…it has been a while since I wrote those words, yet they still shake my very soul. She was slain while we were walking, sharing a nice conversation. I told her of what I learned in Silvermoon, as a Mage. She told me of her time as a pupil. She apparently was one of the mages defending Thrall's ships before they fled the home island of the Darkspear Tribe. I had no idea murlocs could be so dangerous. She was telling me about how she became a master amongst mages, when she saw smoke. She told me to wait, while she checked things out. I waited a bit, but began to get worried, and went to check things out. When I arrived, I found her fighting another Mage, a Dreanei. He radiated power, beyond anything I ever saw. He launched bolts of frost at my teacher, who pathetically tried to parry them with a shield against frost, combined with a mana shield. She broke through his defenses, and was about to kill him, when she saw me. The Dreanei took advantage of this distraction, and placed a bolt of frost through her chest. Not even a troll could recover from that wound. The Dreanei was weak at this point, and he thought me only a novice, a weakling. He launched a bolt of frost at me, which I launched back at him. He was bewildered when I was no longer there, and was not able to stop an arcane explosion as it incinerated him. After that, I rushed to Liana's side. I was stunned. She had been _invincible_ in my eyes. She was the caring soul, the great fighter, she was more than I'd ever be. I was an unworthy student, to be blessed with such a great teacher, one who taught me magic I would never otherwise know.

I had all this power, that she had given me, and I was able to do _nothing_. I was unable to stop the bleeding, or mend her heart. I was unable to stop the blood that rose from her throat, out of her mouth. I was unable to stop her, as she reached pitifully for my hand. I grasped her hand, and she seemed to be at peace. I remember her final words.

"Apprentice, you must lead the Horde out of this war. You must win, and stop our brethren from becoming what they hate. What they were. You must save Azeroth, for in you, I see the future. I've seen things…and I know that your actions will affect many. You must make the right ones. Don't let…my death…be…in…vain…"

Then she died. I regret many things now. I regret ever doubting her. I regret challenging her teachings. I regret showing anger at her wisdom. I regret being vain, arrogant, and stupid when she tried to instill humility and knowledge in me. I am a fool. Now, I question her one last time. How can a fool such as I, affect the world? It was the hopes of a dying woman. And yet…I can't let her death be in vain. I won't let her death be in vain. Her dying wish shall be done.

************************************************************************

_In the lands of Northrend, a man with black hair, wearing black and red robes stood, at the mercy of the Doom Guard he'd summoned. His demons were behind him, either cheering for or against him._

_"Kill him! Send me back to the void!"_

_"I WANT HIM DEAD! MAKE HIM DEAD!"_

_"No, I love him! He must not die!"_

_"I respect the mortal for his cruelty. Allow him to live, Doom Guard, or when we next meet, I will end you."_

_Their words were dead on Chalin, as he focused his energy into draining the power of the Doom Guard. So much power…power that could be his. The Doom Guard rushed at him, lowering his blade, to cut the Warlock in half, when he stopped. He couldn't move. His blade felt oh so heavy. His eyelids dropped, as the last of his soul was drained and consumed by the Warlock. The Warlock looked increasingly demonic, with his left arm being that of an infernal now, save for his hand, which still had fingers and a thumb. His skin had become a demonic red with his latest grasp at power, and his staff had long ago been replaced with the blade of a fel guard, and he now wielded that of a Doom Guard as well. He had the wings of a succubus, and his right arm had the long fingers of an imp. He even had the horns of a fel hunter, rising from his forehead and going up, as well as a patch of pure void shadow on his chest, being the void walker he drained into his body long ago. He smiled as he looked off to the expanses of Northrend. He would make them all pay. Both the Alliance, and the Horde.  
_


End file.
